


All Hallows

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkblot_fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkblot_fiend).



> Prompt: Trap.

In the distance, the church bells toll in remembrance. Robin turns away, the wet tendrils of autumn slipping between the gaps of his cloak as he walks into the forest. 

Much is waiting at the old campsite; their hideaway nothing but rotten wood.

“Master!” His smile is bright and eternally young. “Come with me?” Much holds his arms out in invitation, the slow drizzle of rain falling right through him. 

“Yes,” Robin says. His children are grown now, Marian gone two winters past. It’s time for him to go home.

He steps into the embrace, the light surrounding them both.


End file.
